A result of boredom
by Dragonkey258
Summary: This idea has been bothering me for ages now, so I just had to get it on paper. The title may seem as if its got nothing to do with the story, so meh. Oh, and by the way, ONESHOT SONGFIC.


Hymn to Flonne

"Agh, I'm so bored!" groaned 1839 year old Laharl, current Overlord of his Makai realm. He had grown over the years since we last saw him running around Maritsu Evil Academy in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. He was noticeably taller, now beating out Etna by a foot and a half. He decided to grow his hair out, which now reached his shoulders, unwittingly giving him the 'Bishonen' look, and he decided to get rid of the antennae (they were beginning to annoy him anyway). He got rid of the shorts long ago, opting for some baggy jeans that fit him perfectly. Next he decided to where a black shirt, which he buttoned until his chest; apparently, Vyers (a.k.a 'Mid-Boss') was beginning to rub off on him. His golden collar and armbands were still there, but were spruced up a bit, which allowed him to channel his mana more fluidly than before. Finally, his sneakers had been traded for steel studded boots. Overall, he went more for the badass look more than anything.

But we digress. The current Overlord was on his throne, resting his cheek against his right knuckle, lightly tapping the golden chair. As of now, he slew more than 100,000,000 would be heroes from taking his life (some attempts were slightly decent, while some were even more pathetic than the Prism Rangers), some rogue demons trying to take his throne and title, and even Overlords from other Makai realms trying to take over his. Sure battle was fun every now and then, but they just lost the flair that Laharl had found in them. That's what happens when you fight consecutively for 500 years.

"Hey, Prinnies! Get over here now!" Laharl barked, getting up, while picking up his trademark scarf. The red fabric immediately wrapped itself around Laharl's neck, where it stood snugly, waiting for a battle command.

"Coming Laharl-sama!" the Prinny squad yelled. Almost immediately the throne room was filled up with a plethora of multi-colored Prinnies, rushing up to his call. Ever since Flonne convinced him (somehow), to recognize Prinny Land as a fiefdom, the Prinnies were working even more efficiently than ever. Who knew that offering them a paid vacation that lasted four weeks every six months, plus health benefits, would make them this way?

"What do you need sir?" a red Prinny asked.

"Get me some pen and paper," Laharl said, tossing the red penguin a golden Hell coin (worth about 150 copper Hell). Turning to a golden Prinny, he tossed it one and ordered, "Get Vyers here. Tell him I sent you and that we need to talk." Finally turning to the crowd, he ordered, "Get me the Rosen Queen catalogs about instruments and 'how to play' books."

As the crowd dispersed to do his bidding (and hopefully get a nice tip like the last two), Laharl went outside to observe his Makai. Before the whole fiasco with other the other realms, the place was in ruins; dangerous buildings, poor ways of life, the whole nine yards. Now that he had a pact with the other worlds, like Veldime, Celestia, hell, even Earth, the place was more prosperous than ever.

Soon enough, the red Prinny appeared and gave him what he asked for, followed by the golden Prinny showing Vyers into the room. It was strange; at first, the two were always at each other's throats, but after five centuries (it took Laharl the first century to realize that Vyers was actually a reincarnation of his eccentric father), the two were somewhat close.

"So what did you need me for, Laharl? Finally going to confess to both Flonne and Etna and once?" Vyers asked with a smirk.

Surprisingly, Laharl didn't lash out as was expected. Instead, he snapped his fingers, making the Prinnies rush in with a table, chairs, and all the items that he had asked for previously, putting them in the courtyard of the palace. As thanks he tossed a bag of silver Hell at them, enough so that each could take one piece. (The Prinnies knew better than to take more than what was given to them; before the recognition of Prinny Land, Laharl had read about some human known as Vlad the Impaler. He declared that he would act in the same that Vlad did to liars and thieves and proved it too, using the King of Beasts fist skill on the Prinny that was known for his greed).

"Actually, I need help with a project," the Overlord said, going to the stack of magazines and tossing one to Vyers, who raised an eyebrow at the title.

"'How to Play a Guitar for Complete and Utter Idiots'?" Vyers asked, looking up at Laharl with a raised eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"What? I'm bored, and there's nothing better to do anyway," Laharl said, shrugging while he took a seat.

"So what do you want me to do? Critique your work or something?" Vyers asked.

"Well, I was gonna say help me learn this stuff, but that works too," Laharl shrugged.

"Then let me call in Axel," Vyers said, pulling out a cell phone. "He could probably help with this as well."

"*sigh* Etna, I'm so bored," Flonne the Fallen Angel whined. The former angel was sitting upside down on the couch, her long golden blonde hair trailing down like a waterfall. She was a bit more mature, both in body and mind, by breaking away from naïve state of mind and seeing as her figure had developed. The girl was wearing what could be described as a one piece violet swim suit underneath the garb normally seen on a Beast Tamer. Her red eyes closed a bit as she let the rest of her body slump over, leaving her face down on the floor.

"Well what do you want me to do?" the Prince's Aide snapped. Etna and Laharl had long made up after their little fiasco all about her sweets, all thanks to the blonde, yet somewhat ditzy, angel on the floor. Etna too had matured in her figure, which was well accentuated by her clothes…or lack of. She wore her trademark outfit, but made some alterations to it. Her black top was somewhat the same, but had black see through silk attached to add more emphasis to her waist. Her skirt (if it could be called that) was replaced with tight leather black pants that showed off her behind every time she bent down for something. Finally, Etna lost her pig tails and let her hair grow out to her mid back, tying it up in a pony tail somewhat similar to Yukimaru's, the snow ninja from Veldime. As expected of their newly developed figures, they were often invited to Maritsu Evil Academy (where Flonne still teased Mao about being his 'mother'), where two taught classes to the girls to keep away lechers and as guest to any party functions.

But even that got boring after a while.

"I'm bored, bored, bored," Flonne moaned to the floor, letting each word resonate of the diamond finish floor.

"Again, what do you want me to do?" Etna asked, pulling the girl of the floor. "I'm bored out of my mind too, but you don't see me complaining."

"I wonder what Laharl's doing?" Flonne said, plopping on the couch again, this time face up.

"I think the Prinnies told me he was seeing old Mid-Boss for something," Etna said with a shrug.

A beat.

"Why would Laharl do something like that?" Flonne asked, sitting up. "I know that they're on speaking terms and everything, but I thought they didn't like each other."

"Beats me," Etna said. "Why don't we go bother Laharl then? That should be fun."

"Fine by me," the fallen angel said, stretching. "Anything to kill the boredom."

The two demons teleported right by the courtyard, where they could hear the rifts of a guitar ringing out inside the castle. At first they thought it was Axel again, trying to convince Laharl that he was the next best thing, so the two rushed, hoping to see the fight. But imagine their surprise when they saw that it was the Overlord playing the instrument!

"Wow," the two heard Axel say. "You're good at this Laharl. Are you sure this is your first time playing an instrument?"

"Yes, for the 600th time," they heard Laharl drawl. Etna and Flonne looked at each other in surprise.

"And I've got to say, these lyrics are just amazing!" they heard Vyers say. "Absolutely inspiring! Tell me, where'd you get the ideas?"

"Eh, I don't know," Laharl said, scratching the back of his head. "I just thought back to the days when Flonne was such a love-freak (Flonne, hearing this, frowned and pouted.) and it just came to me."

"But why'd you include parts where Flonne or Etna could sing?" Axel asked. The two mentioned demons' eyes perked up at that, surprised.

"Again, probably because of Flonne's love rants," Laharl said, picking up the guitar.

"So who do you have planned to play the other instruments?" Axel asked. "I mean, other than lead male singer and guitarist, you've still got to get yourself a bassist, a drummer, violinist, a lead female singer and backup singers to really make the songs come to life."

"Huh? The bassist and drummer I can understand, but why a violinist?" Laharl asked.

"Well, you can really make the second song come to life with the violinist, not the first one," Axel amended. "I'm just saying it would help."

"So who do you have planned for the lead female singer?" Vyers asked with a smirk.

"Er," Laharl started to say, but stopped to think. Flonne and Etna stood there, hiding behind the column, waiting in bated breath for Laharl's answer. If he said either one of their names, to them, it would mean that he favored the declared girl over the other. "I was thinking of having Flonne doing the first song, and then Etna doing the second. You have to admit, it does kind of fit them, don't you think?"

"Touché," Vyers said, clapping his hands three times with a smirk. "So, when are you going to ask them?"

"There's no need for that," Laharl said with a knowing smirk. "They heard everything just now." To illustrate his point, he unleashed a focused beam of purple energy, destroying the pillar that Etna and Flonne were hiding behind.

"Eh heh, hi?" Flonne said, looking slightly ashamed.

"So the prince wants to start a band, does he?" Etna said, raising an eyebrow. "Fine…I GET DIBS ON THE DRUMS!"

"I guess I'll just take the violin then," Flonne said, looking slightly peeved that Etna had taken the part she wanted.

"I'll take the bass guitar!" Axel said, raising his hand like he was still in school.

"…actually, no," Laharl said, deadpanned. As Axel literally deflated, he continued, "Aren't you a little old for this, anyway? Besides, shouldn't you be trying to get with that ice kunoichi, Yukimaru, or whatever her name was?"

As Axel started to babble incoherently, denying that there was anything between them, Laharl led his two vassals away, teaching them how to play their respective instruments.

A week later…

"What the hell do you mean that they quit on us!?!?" yelled Overlord Mao, Dean of Maritsu Evil Academy, to the cowering Prinny. His trademark appearance was the same as ever, but the only difference was that he was significantly taller and he had less control over his flaring aura was greater than before (mostly due to his temper).

"I'm sorry, dood!" the unnamed Prinny, bowing to the Overlord. "They just said that they were sick of the conditions and said that they would quit!"

Suddenly, Mao was gripping its throat, banging it against the wall. His eyes glinted with malice as he asked, "And who's responsibility is it to make it to make sure that the guests get everything they need?!"

"Ours, dood!" the Prinny gasped out, struggling to get air into its lungs. "Please spare me dood! I'm sorry!"

"I've got half the mind of turning you into my next cadaver!" Mao roared, squeezing harder.

"Well, it seems like those anger management classes were a waste of time," a familiar sarcastic, yet familiar voice said from behind him. Mao dropped the sinned soul in a penguin costume and turned around to see Raspberryl, his childhood friend. The girl was a bit taller now, just about able to reach Mao's shoulders. The outfit stayed the same, except now that it was slightly modified to hug her newly developed figure.

"What do you want Raspberryl?" Mao asked, tidying up his coat.

"I figured that the band you hired was gonna quit sooner or later, so I got us a new one," the number one badass of the school said, giving the dean a flyer. Mao's eyebrows shot underneath his hairline as he saw who the band members were.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS!?!?" Mao yelled.

The pink haired demon cleaned out her ears before replying, "Of course. I actually heard them play one time; they're pretty decent."

"But how can we sure that this idiot won't kill me and try to take my position as Overlord and Dean of Maritsu?" Mao asked, unconvinced.

"Don't we have an agreement with them?" Raspberryl countered.

"Agreements are meant to be broken," was Mao's reply.

"Ohmygawd, stop being a whiny little bitch!" Raspberryl groaned, slapping him on the back of the head. "Its either this or we cancel the Academy concert! And you know what'll happen if the concert gets canceled."

"I know, students will rise up and rebel, I kill them, and the school nearly becomes bankrupt due to lack of tuition funds, I know," Mao grumbled. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Fine, let them come. But if they try anything funny, I swear that heads will roll!"

"No need for that, Overlord Mao," a voice said from the flyer. The two turned around to see the four people on the flyer popping out of the paper, stretching as they came out with their instruments. Laharl, Flonne, Etna and her apprentice Hanako smirked at Mao's gaping face. "Just show us to the rooms, and _my Prinnies_ will take care of everything else."

"Hey, that's great!" Raspberryl said. "This just makes life so much easier! Right, Mao?" When Mao didn't reply, she just lead the four to their rooms, as well as the small army of Prinnies carting all of their luggage.

However, it wasn't the amount luggage that caused him to go into shock, but rather, their attire. Laharl had worn a long black overcoat over a slightly buttoned violet dress shirt, black pants and was even wearing dark sunglasses. Flonne was wearing a blood red tank top, red hotpants and had streaks of the same color through her hair (and she ditched the headband as well). Etna and her apprentice were almost wearing the same thing, save for difference of color. They wore a top similar to what Etna had worn the first time she came to Maritsu, except that the top was more liberal than before (how, was unknown), the skirt was bit longer (though not by much), and the sleeve gloves were replaced with finger less ones.

He sighed. This was going to be interesting.

The night of show finally arrived. Students were buzzing excitedly over the musical performance that was going to happen. There were a list of artists, some human and some demon, all ready to perform for them.

Finally, the lights dimmed in the concert hall, making all the demonic students shut up. Mao appeared, looking slightly worse for wear, as he was the one who was in charge of organizing the thing, and announced, "Good evening students. Welcome to the 294th annual Maritsu Academy concert." The crowd of students were going wild already. "I must ask that use of cell phones, weapons, techniques and skills be put to a minimum, or the whole lot of you will become my next lab experiments, got it!?" Everyone in the concert hall shut up and was deathly still at that. With a smirk, Mao laughed and said, "Just kidding! Enjoy yourselves!"

Raspberryl appeared next to him, rolling her eyes at her companion's inability to give a good welcome speech, snatched the mic away from him and said, "Right. Anyways, I ask that you all give a dark welcome to our first artist, Black Day!"

And thus the concert started.

Laharl and his vassals waited in bated breath as Mao announced them as 'The Dark Roses'. Laharl really didn't give the band a name, so he suspected that it had something to do with Vyers. He would pound the Mid-Boss into submission after this was over.

Finally, the curtain opened up for them, revealing a whole concert room of different demons waiting for them to start.

With a smile, Laharl announced loud enough only so his vassals could hear it, "Etna, start with 'This is Home'."

"Gotcha!" the Beauty Queen said, starting the beat.

(A:N: Will be changing up format here. Listen to the song and use your imaginations. Here, Laharl is lead guitarist and lead male singer, Flonne is the lead female singer, Hanako is the bassist, Etna is on drums, and…Kurtis is playing the violin. Etna and Hanako are backup female vocals (How he does it as a Prinny is beyond me.))

Flonne: Close your eyes/ It's easier that way.../A golden cup and a toast to kings./ Lost and decayed, we am cut beyond our saving./ But we are home now... \the room is still warm.

Laharl: I fell in love with an Angel…

Flonne: A heart that isn't cold…

Laharl: Say goodnight, we are dying.

Flonne: Just hold on…

Laharl: Blessed these shadows and tasted every one…

Laharl and Flonne: They can't steal our love tonight.

Flonne: A century of open arms that shield the light./This battle scar is healing. /Cast all the pain to the tourniquet that binds me. /But we are home now, the sun won't hurt you anymore...

Laharl: I fell in love with an Angel…

Flonne: A heart that isn't cold...

Laharl: Say goodnight, we are dying…

Flonne, Etna and Hanako: Just hold on…

Laharl: Blessed these shadows and tasted everyone …

All: They can't steal our love tonight.

Laharl's guitar solo

Laharl: Love has given me a reason to live...And love has given me a reason to die./ I fell in love with an Angel…

Flonne: A heart that isn't cold…

Laharl: Say goodnight, we are dying…

Flonne, Etna and Hanako: Just hold on…

Laharl: Blessed these shadows and tasted everyone…

All: They can't steal our love tonight.

Laharl: I fell in love with an Angel…

Flonne: A heart that isn't cold, isn't cold, isn't cold…

Laharl: I can feel the pain of the sun as it lights up the air.

Flonne: I can taste the hope, it's everywhere. / Love has given me a reason to live…And love has given me a reason to say goodbye.

The whole concert hall burst into applause as the last note rang in the air. With a smile, Flonne bowed to the mass of new fans before switching places with Etna, picking up the drum sticks eagerly and starting the new beat before Laharl gave the order.

Laharl: Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars

Etna: Used in pictures in this page of our beating hearts

Laharl: I've made peace with God…

Etna: And burned the sage…

Laharl: And drank from poison lakes.

Both Laharl and Etna: Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars.

Etna: Save us from all the evil that we do.

Laharl: Tonight we're ghosts. / I've fallen down but never gave up.

Etna: Create what was left behind.

Both: It was you.

Small guitar solo

Laharl: Beyond the hourglass, and a hundred years have passed, buried in stone. /My heart still beats outside this.

Laharl and Etna: Please put the final nail into this coffin.

Laharl: Ten-century has closed…

Laharl and Etna: Remember me as you are reborn.

Laharl and Etna: Save us from all the evil that we do

Laharl: Tonight we're ghosts. / I've fallen down but never gave up.

Etna, Flonne and Hanako: Create what was left behind…

Laharl and Etna: It was you

Laharl: Can you remember? /Lie close to me, my breathing won't last long.

Etna: My hands of bone will feel your touch, tonight we sit and remember.

Laharl and Etna: Soon the stage enacts the fallen stars. /Used in pictures in this page of our beating hearts

Small guitar solo

Laharl and Etna: Save us from all the evil that we do

Laharl: Tonight we're ghosts. / I've fallen down but never gave up.

Etna: Create what was left behind, it was you

Laharl's Guitar solo (with drum and violin accompaniment)

All: Dies irae, dies illa /Lacrymosa qua resurget ex favilla Quantus tremor est futures / Iudicantus, homo reus ergo parce

The crowd was still after their last song. Even Mao and Raspberryl were at a loss for words. However, one by one, starting with Almaz, applause started to ring out. Within minutes, the whole concert hall was ringing with applause, whistles and shouts of approval. Many females became fangirls over Laharl, while the guys fell for either Etna, Flonne or Hanako. As for Kurtis, well, many of the Prinnies were throwing copper Hell coins at him.

All in all, concert successful.

After the concert…

Laharl was facing his two vassals…no, his friends, as took a shot of sake to celebrate their success. Both girls were somewhat drunk as they joked around with Mao, both claiming to be the mother of the said Overlord. He was waiting for the little punk to leave. Hanako was somewhere in the school with Kurtis acting as her 'bodyguard'.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Mao left, claiming he had a cadaver to analyze. With a grin, Laharl kicked him out, quite literally, and locked the door.

Turning to the two, who were looking at him strangely, he sat down in front of them and gulped down another shot of sake to prepare himself for what he was going to say.

"What's the matter Laharl?" Flonne asked, looking at the Demon Overlord with a drunken grin.

"Iloveyou!" Laharl yelled out really fast before downing another shot of sake.

That got the girls' attention.

"What did you say?" Etna said, her eyes wide.

"*sigh* I said I love you," Laharl said, looking up to face them.

"Who?!" Etna and Flonne shouted.

"The both of you," Laharl said.

There was a pause at that. Laharl watched the two girls, waiting for their reactions. Etna would most likely start laughing, while Flonne would probably start on her love-rant again. With a sigh, he got up, only to be tackled by the two.

Looking up, Laharl saw both Etna and Flonne over him, both wearing drunken grins that were also backed up by lust.

"Its about time you said it Laharl," Flonne said, kissing him deeply. Etna sighed as the two went on for about ten minutes before pulling the fallen angel off and going in herself.

Disregarding her cry of protest, Etna straddled the Overlord's head before kissing him again. After the second, they let Laharl sit back up.

"Eh, so, what happens now?" Laharl said, completely bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

"Well, I was opening that you would just pick me," Etna and Flonne said at the same time, scaring Laharl a bit, "but we're willing to share." And with that, the two jumped him.

The End

A/N: Well…I don't know why I wrote this. Just know that I don't own Disgaea or any of its characters, nor do I own any songs from the band 'I Am Ghost'.

And if any one was interested in what the latin part of the second song, 'Beyond the Hourglass', here it is:

A day of wrath, that day  
Weeping shall rise again from the embers  
What trembling will there be  
The guilty man to be judged, spare him


End file.
